robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Discussion/Archive 1
This is the official discussion page for the arena. If you have an idea for a competition, please create a level three subheading, and provide a basic outline of your idea, under the section titles 'Competition Ideas'. If you want to discuss a topic besides this, changes to policy etc, please do so under the other heading. Competiton Ideas Ultimate All-Stars My idea is a large competition to find out the best robot of all time. This competition would include a main competition, as well as several side competitions, the logistics of which I haven't really worked out yet, so we'll focus on the main competition of a while. The competition would include all British semi-finalists (grand finalists in the case of Series 1), with the exception of Cunning Plan and TRACIE for obvious reasons, as well as every Dutch, American and German series, bringing the grand total to 85 competitors, to be subsidised by 11 wildcards, to bring the list to 96 robots, which would be randomly assigned, with the exception of the Grand Champions which will be assigned to 10 heats so that they might only meet at the semi-final stage. 58 + 11 + 12 + 4 = 85 + 11 wildcards = 96 competitors The series will be structured like the Series 5 competition. I don't think I have anything else to say, so please feel free to post your opinions in the comments section. Matt(Talk) 16:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments Like it, but if we exclude Cunning Plan we have to exclude TRACIE too. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough, modified. Matt(Talk) 18:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I like the general idea.....but I'm not entirely sure about the idea of having two robots within the same team competing....I mean, yes, it's only a few, but still. We'd either have to remove them or do a Series 7 and make sure they absolutely wouldn't be able to meet until the last battle. CrashBash 18:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Another good point. If we decide to go with this idea, we'll work out the logistics when we work out the wildcards. Matt(Talk) 19:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I believe something similar has already been done, but with the veterans 'All-Stars' style instead of the proper All-Stars. The Samster 15:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) What if we did a tournament with robots that truly stood out in their respective series, or future powerful robots from the series they debuted in? Example Series 1: Roadblock, T.R.A.C.I.E, Mortis, Killertron Series 2: Panic Attack, Behemoth, Razer, Cassius Series 3: Chaos 2, Steg-O-Saw-Us, Firestorm, Hypno-Disc and so on BizarroKing 15:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Evolutionary Robot Wars Audited This is very complicated tournament that will probably need to be ran concurrently with another tournament if it goes ahead and I'm not sure how some of the problems in this could be solved, but here goes: We run through Series 1 as normal, but the results will affect in Series 2 and the results of that will affect Series 3 and so on. A major problem with this is hindsight. We know that the incident with More Panda Monium will happen thus will make sure that they all must have failsafes to stop that and thus Garrod's protest will never happen and thus Cassius will remain in Robot Wars. We also know not to show spoilers and not to allow Tornado's anti-crusher frame and all the other things that caused Robot Wars' decline thus making it go on and on until we get bored and put all these thing into Robot Wars: The Fifteenth Wars. My solution to this is using a program to randomly choose a number between 1 and 4. This number is multiplied by a number between 1 and 3, depending on how obvious the consequences were. The same program will be used again, but will choose numbers between 1 and 12. If it gives us a number higher than the answer to the above sum, the rule change will not be carried. If it is equal or lower than the answer, the rule change will be carried. For decisions where there is a half-way decision between what happened and what we are suggesting, if the number between 1 and 12 is between the random number multiplied by the the chosen number and the random number multiplied by the chosen number plus 1 then that half-way decision will be carried. If there was no consequences to the rule you are trying to change, the decision will be made by a simple vote. Another problem will be how to decide how the robots evolve. I am currently unsure about how we can get a fair decision. I'm sorry if you are confused. The Samster 15:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments You're damn right its complicated! I don't really think this is feasible, as to be honest it is just too complicated, as well as that it would involve redoing series 3 and 4, which we've already done, and it would be splitting hairs to do them again. Matt(Talk) 15:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :With Series 3 and 4 though, there would be a lot of opportunity for thing to've changed, so they may've turned out differently. If Cassius had fallen in Round 1, the flipper boom may never've happened and the srimech would only be invented later. The Samster 14:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) *Too complicated for many of us to understand unfortunately.--'' STORM II '' 21:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Extreme Championships This was a little idea I had today....what if we had a "Championship" for both of the Extreme series, featuring robots that competed in those series? CrashBash 17:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Extreme Series 3 This idea stems from a comment that somebody made at the end of Wikia Series 8 (sorry, I forget whose it was), and I think that it might be quite interesting. The problem we have is that we did quite a few side events after Series 8, many of which would normally be seen in Extreme. I don't think it would be a terrible idea to have another Tag Team or Annihilator, but I would only invite back the winners and make the other competitors completely different. We could also do another Challenge Belt, All-Stars and a second European Championship, something which CrashBash suggested a while back. Of course we would need to think of a few more tournaments we could run, mainly themed events like the ones in Extreme 2, and I don't have any good ideas at the moment. So basically this idea would need a lot of planning and ideas, but I think we could probably come up with something fun and interesting. Christophee (talk) 15:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Comments I was planning of doing one in my blog after I finish Series 9 RWfan 23:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) County Championships This is quite a long and complicated tournament where each English county is represented by a tag-team of two machines from that county. Some counties won't be able to compete if they only have one robot. To decide which robots represent the county, each team enters one machine for the county qualifiers before the actual tournament. i.e. The Lincolnshire Qualifiers could be structured like this: Stinger vs Infernal Contraption vs Humphrey Cyrax vs Hammer & Tong vs RT81 vs Trax Some counties would have to have a certain pair, Hereford would have to have X-Terminator and ICU, and the East Riding would have to have General Carnage 2 and Warhog. Then, the tag-teams representing each county shall face off to decide the ultimate champions. This will take quite a while so I recommend it being run at the same time as some other competitions.--Shayfan 16:55, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Comments *I like this idea, but we've done your heat finalist idea, so I removed it. Matt(Talk) 17:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) The Series 1 Retribution Tournament A while ago, I heard that someone had written a comment stating "The worst robots of the later series could have won the first series". If you remember my "Top 10 robots with the worst things said about them" list, you may remember that I disagree with this completely. So this idea came to me. What if we took some of these "worst robots of the later series", put them against some Series 1 robots and see if they really COULD win? Now, understandably, there'd have to be a lot of figuring out which robots should realistically compete, because we don't want to absolutely make it one sided. Of course, it'd be set very much like Series 1 was, because that's what we're trying to prove or disprove. CrashBash (talk) 18:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Comments *I like this idea very much. Well done, CrashBash, for thinking it up.--'' STORM II '' 19:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *I agree, I say this should be the next tournament we have. Datovidny (talk) 16:49, January 10, 2012 (UTC) *I've honestly never heard anyone make that claim. Are we excluding the really good ones from the Series 1 side? Mortis, Recyclopse, and Roadblock would make for a rather obvious conclusion. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC) A New Series 3 Had this idea earlier, but what if Series 3 had kept the Gauntlet and Trial stages? Would Chaos 2 still have won? Here's the idea... 16 heats of 8 robots as before, but in order to make it work two robots will fall at each stage. One seeded robot (which will be pre-decided) will appear in each heat for sake of fairness. I think this would work because unlike our Audited series this would require much more of a well rounded robot, instead of the two best fighters getting through. Snowdog140 22:06, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Eh, I personally think it's too hard to predict the outcome of a Gauntlet or Trial, so I'd pass on that. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Alternative Series 6/Series 7 Audited I know that we've just had an audited series, and it was Series 5, but I am still in belief that the audited series are good to do, because it fully captures the imagination of the active users. But anyway, I am happy to with either Series 6 or 7, I'm not picky. But the difference with these is, instead of doing first round melees, which most users don't like doing, if all the first round battles were straight head to head knockout battles. So then we would only have good ol' head to heads for the whole series (although we would have Losers Melees if we did Series 6). User:Datovidny (talk) 18:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Comments *I like the idea of this because I'm not a huge fan of the 4 way melees, so this could work well. Charlie M 17:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *I would probably go as far to say that an Audited series is probably the most enjoyable thing to have in The Arena, so we should spread them out evenly, and probably in order. So basically, we should do Audited Series 6 first, but not right now. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) **When you say spread them out evenly, how many rotations do you think we should wait before we do this? Datovidny (talk) 21:01, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *Apart from the removal of melees, what would change? The seeds were fine as they were. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) **Even the simplest matchup changes can make a difference. Pussycat nearly fell in Round 1 of Series 5. Another possibility could be the addition of an extra 4 heats for Series 6, and then we're guaranteed 4 extra semi-finalists, and Series 7 wouldn't really need it, as that had a lot of robots reaching the Semi-Finals which you might not otherwise expect, like M2, St. Agro and Raging Knightmare, so a simple re-organisation could make a big change, plus we could let robots like Stinger in. An Audited Series is a lot of fun, and I don't think we should see the end of it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ***Thanks for backing me ToastUltimatum, but yes, I would also be planning to make a few changes to each series. I was intending to scrap the No Weapons rule for Series 7, to allow the opportunity for robots like Stinger and Tanto to compete. The extra heats for Series 6 is also a good idea, as it would remove the need for the Losers Melees, and it would make people think about adding another 4 seeds, as for Series 7, people were always complaining about Ming Dienasty, so let's see what people would replace it with. And yes, the change in the line ups may provide radically different results, which would at least make us think about how well robots in Series 7 like Behemoth and Bigger Brother would've performed if they weren't so unlucky, and if controversial judges' decisions, like Judge Shred vs Mute and Robochicken vs Tough As Nails were to go the other way. Datovidny (talk) 18:34, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *Stinger seems the obvious choice to replace Ming if we're allowing it. But about the Series 6 one, where are you planning to get 32 additional robots from? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) **Firstly, you can't claim that the seedings were almost perfect and that be that, for a start, so many other veterans missed out, that some people may believe should replace robots like S.M.I.D.S.Y. or Thermidor 2, the order of some of the later ones could be swapped around a bit too, and Terrorhurtz could be excluded from the line-up altogether. Secondly, as for the 32 robots, many years ago, I began writing up the line-ups for every series and every tournament that took place in the UK wars, also adding a list of robots that failed to qualify from each series. I'm almost certain that I could fish out 32 robots that failed to qualify for Series 6, and if that fails, there were several robots that entered the second series of Extreme, such as the New Blood competitors, that could be included in the line up to make up the numbers. Datovidny (talk) 15:33, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ***Actually, looking at the list, I'd say about 15 of them (maximum) would be worthwhile in having, since the others would easily fall in Round 1, or we don't really know enough about them to vote on them. We don't need the extra heats for Series 6, but I thought that would be one way that could make the series appear interesting enough for us to try for the next rotation. I do have other ideas in mind that could make things a bit more interesting. Datovidny (talk) 16:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ***No no I was talking about the Series 6 seedings being fine. Seires 7 I'll admit I can see a case being made for both sides. Anyways, my real aversion to increasing the number of qualifying robots is that people seem to enjoy choosing bin candidates, and it would be a shame if we couldn't do that. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ****Thinking about it now, it doesn't look like Series 6 would be a good idea, but I am still in belief that another Series 7 Audited is the way to go, I know we've technically done it before in the form of Wikia Series 8, but that was different to Series 7 to an extent and I promise I can make this more exciting for the new generation of users here on the wiki. Datovidny (talk) 16:33, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Alternate Heat Winners I would ask whether or not it would be possible to repeat an old tournament from the past. By the past, I mean the days when each voter had to make their own subsections (i.e. User's Thoughts ). One tournament style that caught my eye was the Alternate Heat Winners tournaments, and now we have a much more efficient voting style and a bigger community, it might be fun to relive some of these. I also pick out Alternate Heat Winners because they only last of three heats, and make a good filler between bigger things such as an Audited Series. Maybe one day, we could even have another crack at Series 8. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Comments Worth a shot, certainly. We all had our own ideas as to how they would go, so it would be interesting to see what the "official" opinions would be for the respective series. Plus, we might also be able to try the international series, that we never got around to doing. CrashBash (talk) 20:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *I like it. I'd call it my favourite of the current options. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *If I remember rightly, I came up with the original idea for this back in the day. I would be happy to do them again, but this time in the format of the Arena. Christophee (talk) 01:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC) War of Independence Tournament In the past Robot Wars has had 2 War of Independence competitions, both taking place over the course of 1 episode with 4 robots on each side. However, I'd be interested in seeing if we could do a similar one here, except on a much larger scale; Pretty much like the UK vs the Netherlands competition, except with 16 chosen robots from the US going up against 16 chosen from the UK. Granted because I'm still considered a 'noob' I most likely wouldn't get to take part (as much as I'd like to) but I'd still be interested in seeing who would win over the best of the UK and the best of the US--BizarroKing 20:02, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Comments A Formatting Idea This isn't a tournament idea, but in looking over our past tournaments, I've observed that the old format works a lot better in 4-way melee situations. The old format is where everyone just posts their thoughts in a sub-header, rather than separating it by robot. I feel like I can make stronger arguments when I'm consolidating it all into one block of text (I wanted to say "everyone," but I can only gauge myself), rather than splitting it between the two qualifying bots. If we decide to re introduce 4 way melees, then I'd strongly recommend setting them up that way and only keeping it as is for the one-one-one's. Also, if we do 3-way eliminators, perhaps we should set it up so that people vote one robot out instead of two robots in - for the same reason of consolidating arguments. I'd be more open to formats outside of one-on-one if we do them this way. Just my two pence. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Comments *I'm all for this idea. I don't tend to contribute much to melee battles because I find it difficult to argue for the two robots I want to go through, but I would find it easier if I could just say what I think will happen in the battle as a whole. Christophee (talk) 15:08, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Tag Team Terror How about a tag team terror where the teams have a theme (like Clawed Hopper with Black Widow as Team Insect Walkers or Kan-Opener and Crustacean as Team Crab) or a team is made up of two robots from one team (like Team Vader, Mouse, Ming and Torque). Madlooney 15:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Interesting thought, but the first one, I think most of the teams wouldn't really stand much of a chance at all, and there won't be much thinking involved in the votes. As for the second one, that has more integrity about the idea, but I think the number of teams taking part would be minimal, unless you intend to have teams like Pussycat and Bodyhammer, which to be honest wouldn't work for me, since the robots would be too different in terms of capability for the tournament to be a close one. Datovidny (talk) 16:24, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I put some ideas for teams in my Sandbox, just have a look please. Madlooney 15:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :So is this a bad tournament idea? Madlooney 10:58, April 23, 2012 (UTC) : Honestly? No, not ay all, but I agree with David's comments that some match ups may not be suited to each other. Maybe a suitable alternative to that would be to vote on potential match ups, much as we do with Audited series and their bin candidates. But on the whole I think a Tag Team Terror is a fantastic idea, if done properly. snowdog140 14:20, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Are some of the match-ups in my sandbox any good? Madlooney 14:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC) : I like the look of Team Wales, Team RCC, Team Cat would work quite well too. We can judge on Team Mouse and Teal Rivalry because they existed, but on the whole I think you made some pretty decent teams there. snowdog140 16:07, April 23, 2012 (UTC) War of the Weapons: 2nd Impact Hey, do any of you guys remember back when we held our own version of Series 8, and we had a side tournament (which I actually suggested) entitled "War of the Weapons", which pitted spinners, crushers, axes, flippers and rammers against each other to go through into a big rumble at the end of the tournament? Well, it's been a while now, and I got to thinking, maybe we could hold a second war, with more competitors, but the same aim...to make it through to the War of the Weapons at the end of the series. Looking at the "Weapons" template and pages, I notice we have eight seperate "types" of weapon (flippers, grippers, heavy rotating, lifting, overhead, rotating, blades and thwackbots). I was wondering maybe we could have eight heats, and in each heat we have either 6 or 8 robots, battling it out to prove who is the best in their catergory, and winning the right to go through to the final, which would be a knockout. Obviously, any big-name robots would not be allowed to compete, but we should still have enough to have a decent tournament. CrashBash (talk) 14:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Comments *I'm up for this, should be fun. Choosing the robots to compete in the flipper heat, would make for good discussion, and it allows good robots with certain disadvantages to perform well. And this tournament first happened in the very beginnings of The Arena days, making for a good revival. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:53, April 14, 2012 (UTC) *I absolutely love this idea. Personally I think this is the best I idea we currently have on this page. Christophee (talk) 14:54, April 14, 2012 (UTC) *Another marvelous idea CrashBash. I like the idea very much. STORM II 14:57, April 14, 2012 (UTC) *It sounds like fun, good idea CrashBash. Madlooney 22:59, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Colour Wars This is a request I get a lot on Youtube, but have always been too busy to undertake. Similar to War of The Weapons, each colour has a separate heat to get the representative. Off the top of my head I'm thinking red, yellow, green, blue, pink, black, white, and silver are the most common colours. We could have anything from 16 to 96 robots competing depending on our ambitiousness. I don't have all the finer points worked out, but I think it would make for an interesting competition. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:14, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Comments *I think a lot of robots would be tricky to judge, I mean, what colour would you say Behemoth is? Datovidny (talk) 16:17, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *Well I think this is another fine idea, we're certainly not short of options anymore. And, @Datovidny, there'd be enough fully yellow robots anyway, but for situations like that, we would have a page like Bin Candidates, where we can choose who goes in what. Monocolour robots aren't that uncommon (e.g. Mute, Hydra) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC) **True, don't mind me. Datovidny (talk) 16:24, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh hey, that was my request from a while back actually. I'd love to see it in action :D Badnik96 00:11, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Unsung Heroes A tournament for robots (or versions of robots) that only fought in Extreme and Side Competitions but to make up the numbers, I would also include robots that never got past the gauntlet or trial rounds. --Rescuers1&2rthebest 13:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Comments Sounds like a blend of the Legends Special and the Redemption Championship that we've had, could be quite interesting. Datovidny (talk) 14:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, this mainly harks back to a fantasy tournament I suggested on Facebook once. Like I say, only robots (or particular versions of robots) that only fought in Extreme, Side-Competitions, the Gauntlet or the Trial rounds would be eligible to compete. --Rescuers1&2rthebest 15:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) A Fantasy Audited War So, I think an Audited war is always a good thing, but I think rather than doing one replicating a specific war, I'd like to see it involving robots that we'd vote for. These robots can be any robot that is covered on the wiki, although maybe not those who failed to qualify, as it could be difficult to write reports for them. So, sixteen heats of eight robots, each member can vote for up to thirty robots to include in the championship, and those with the most votes are automatically in, in the case of a huge tie break for one vote robots I'd suggest another quick round of votes for the remaining places. Seeding can then begin, I doubt we'd need bin candidates, but we'll see how voting goes. snowdog140 14:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Comments So the idea for your tournament is a tournament with no theme whatsoever. I like it, count me in. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Discussions Poll Opening this up again, now that we've finished the Audited Series 5. *My vote goes to the Alternate Heat Winners this time. Matt Talk to me 15:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *Audited Series 5 was a big thing, and this War of the Weapons or Colour War would be another lengthy thing, while alternate heat winners would be quite short, if they were done by individual series. Even though this was my own suggestion, I must ask, are we going to do these all at once, or are we going to pick a series to redux? Regardless, I'm also supporting Alternate Heat Winners [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:54, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *:My understanding is doing them all Matt Talk to me 15:59, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *After further consideration, I'm changing my vote to War of the Weapons. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *Because I don't like voting for my own option, I'm all for doing the Alternate Heat Winners, either one at a time or all at once. CrashBash (talk) 17:19, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *'War of the Weapons' please. STORM II 17:24, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *I'd very much like to see Alternate Heat Winners if we could, would be good to get some decent battles going. snowdog140 18:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *The War of the Weapons looks the best to me. The Samster (talk) 19:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *'War of the Weapons' for me. /M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 20:14, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *I've already said that War of the Weapons is my favourite idea currently on the page, but I'd like to do Alternate Heat Winners first. Christophee (talk) 23:17, April 17, 2012 (UTC) *I find it very unlikely that I'll get in what I want now, but of the two main candidates we have, I would say I have more faith in the War of the Weapons to work well. Datovidny (talk) 08:02, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Outcome Well seeing as we have a tie, I think that the outcome of this is that we will do the audited heat winners first, and then the War of the Weapons. Matt Talk to me 16:50, April 19, 2012 (UTC)